


Baby I Want to Marry you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Deals Being Made [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan asks Joshua to marry him. Belongs to the When you can't say no to a good deal universe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Belongs in the When you can't say no to a good deal universe
> 
> I'd stick it in there but it doesn't fit since it's purely Jihan and not Gyuhao so it has to go be on it's own
> 
> Request: My trashy jihan heart wants to know how Jihan got together in When you Can't say no to a Good Deal. How did Jisoo play Jeonghan? Alternatively, my trashy Jihan hearts needs that wedding proposal. I'm fine with whichever that's easier for you! And, I love your works too much.
> 
> Day 1 of my christmas thing part two since I actually have enough requests to do about 2 a day. Will still take them for another day

“You guys ready?” Jeonghan heard a chorus of yea’s, yes, and no duh’s. “Perfect. Because if any of you mess this up,” he smiled at them, “secrets are going to fly.” He saw some shudders and some scared expressions. “Good. Now get into position.”

When they saw Jeonghan walk away Mingyu muttered, “The scary ass hyung.”

Minghao gave him a light kick. “He got us together. And you know he’s scary.”

Jun nodded. “That was like a given since day one. No one smiles that much without hiding things.”

Wonwoo laughed moving into his position. “He’s nice on a regular basis though.”

“It’s the times when he isn’t that you should watch out for,” Seungkwan said from his spot behind the trees.

“Is it mean of me to say I want to see Joshua say no to see how Jeonghan reacts,” Seungcheol mused.

Jihoon shoved him hard. “And hear Jeonghan whine for months on end. Fuck no.”

“And do you really think Joshua will say no,” Vernon shouted from his perch in the trees. “Josh is so in love with Jeonghan he’s probably been planning their wedding since month one.”

“Bet you Jeonghan hyung’s been planning this proposal since day one,” Soonyoung said snickering.

Chan nodded. “Jeonghan hyung had heart eyes for the whole week when he first met Joshua hyung.”

“Joshua hyung was all smiles,” Seokmin added.

“Totally and disgustingly in love,” Jihoon said as a final remark. “Shit, get into places everyone.”

* * *

Jeonghan took Joshua’s hand leading him up the path.

“Why are we taking a walk at night? In the winter? You know I hate the cold Hannie,” Joshua whined.

“Indulge me here,” Jeonghan said.

Raising a brow Joshua shot back, “I indulge you a lot.”

“And I love you for it. But I indulge you too. So let me have this.”

“Ok, ok.”

They walked along, Joshua moving into Jeonghan’s space. The air was seriously frigid. He held onto Jeonghan, huddling close. They stopped to a rather secluded area lit with Christmas lights.

“Oh, how pretty,” Joshua breathed, the cold, making his breath foggy.

Abruptly music started to play. And then voices joined in, Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Jihoon popping out from behind trees and bushes.

It's a beautiful night ,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I want to marry you

Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it these dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Joshua whipped his head to Jeonghan. “Jeonghan what’s happen— “He let out a small gasp.

Jeonghan got on one knee, holding up an open ring box. “I know you wanted to wait until after we finished school. But honestly, we’re so domestic that getting married is a formality. One I want us to have,” he looked at Joshua, eyes twinkling with the lights and a large smile on his face. “Will you marry me?”


End file.
